


Burning Up

by Twirling_Cones



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkwardness, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher, deep down, don't worry they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirling_Cones/pseuds/Twirling_Cones
Summary: Bill doesn't understand why Pine Tree doesn't appreciate all those deer teeth. Dipper is getting annoyed with fresh bloody deer teeth wherever he goes. Mabel is frustrated.





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Triangle Bill is the best in my opinion hahahaha. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope this makes sense.

“So, what would you do if I took a photo of you smiling into the camera?” Bill asked.

“Nothing, because you wouldn’t be able to.” 

Pine Tree had gall, he’d give him that. 

“Is that a challenge?”

Dipper shrugged nonchalantly, though there was a certain mischievous gleam in his eye that betrayed him.

“Maybe.”

“YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE ONE AND ONLY ALMIGHTY BILL CIPHER?”  
Dipper shrugged again. Bill narrowed his eye.

“You’re on.”

 

 

Dipper was used to the supernatural. After all, Gravity Falls was teeming with these creatures in the flesh. He even met a dream demon that controlled the mindscape!

Another thing Dipper was used to was Bill Cipher leaving bloody deer teeth behind, though they annoyed him to no end. Most of the time, they were still fresh and dripping crimson from the nerves and gums, so they stained a huge majority of Dipper's possessions. Haha. Possession. Bill would have laughed obnoxiously at that one.

Even so, it was the last straw for Dipper when Bill unceremoniously deposited a whole basketful of those damn bloody deer teeth on the counter in the Mystery Shack. He had just wiped that counter cleaned! Twice!

"Bill, what the hell?" Dipper swatted the floating triangle away before staring at the most recent pile of teeth on the counter. Why, why, why must Bill do this to him all the time? He turned to glare at said demon, before realizing that the dorito had already left him to his own devices. He frowned. Bill would usually linger about to enjoy watching him clean up every mess of deer teeth he made. Sometimes even make some disconcerting jokes or recall previous memories of a similar dream. Maybe the triangle was busy for the moment and had to attend to something urgent. He didn't know; he wasn't a bona fide sadistic dream demon who terrorized people for advancing the agenda of his own convoluted world domination scheme!

Huffing indignantly, he grabbed a nearby empty jar (the one that wasn't filled with eyeballs) and scooped the teeth into the jar. Grunkle Stan, while also not really caring about the creepy teeth, wanted Dipper to collect all the teeth so he could sell it to those tourists that flocked to the Mystery Shack like mindless pigeons. While clearing up the blood, suddenly he felt something was off. It stood out from Bill's character that he would just leave like that. He shrugged it off in favour of capping the glass jar and stowing it away. He would ask Mabel. Mabel would know. She always understood people better than him. 

 

 

"So you just waved him off and yelled at him? Just like that?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

Mabel shook her head. This wasn't good at all. Bill probably got all upset after expending all his efforts into searching perfect deer teeth for Dipper. And a whole load of them too, each being plucked by hand. Then Dipper, unknowing of his intentions, just yelled at him and shooed him away. She knew she was the best matchmaker around, but she didn't really know whether it might be best to salvage their relationship that was just running in circles. One moment they were in good terms, sometimes being too over-affectionate that Grunkle Stan has to puke (“Ugh, I’m too old to see this,”), the next someone gets hurt somehow. 

However, she did know that the triangle demon must be utterly heartbroken right about now, all his hard work left underappreciated by the meatsack he genuinely liked the most. No, she shouldn't let their relationship crash to pieces just like that. Bill has good intentions towards her twin, he just didn't know how to go about it. 

"Hey, I think that you should work this out with Bill." She suggested, worrying her bottom lip subconsiously.

She wasn't sure if Dipper heard her over his incessant ranting, but he probably did as he grumbled something about how Bill was so complicated before storming off. Hopefully to find Bill.

She sighed. The omnipotent dream demon wasn't as omnipotent as he thought himself and the awkward nerd couldn't figure out this mystery at all.

Maybe that was what made them the perfect fit.

 

 

After hiking a good distance away from the Mystery Shack and into the forest, Dipper began calling out for Bill.

No response. Dipper groaned. 

He plopped down on a log, staring vacantly into the sunset. The sun looked like a lone egg yolk. The yellow kind of reminded him of Bill. No, he wasn’t about to invent some poetry about Bill and the sun. He shook his head. Ugh.

Just when he started contemplating heading back, the whole scenery around him lost colour all of a sudden, and the world became bleached by monochrome. Rabbits and critters scrambled away into the darkness of the forest as they sought safety, and he could hear the soft padding and the crunch of foliage. The baleful grey clouds above skidded to a halt and elected to settle, and the sun was nowhere in sight.

A loud pop and a luminous yellow light heralded the presence of a certain dream demon.

“So, didja miss me much kid?” The tone was meant to be light, they both knew that, but it wasn’t. Judging from his softer, darker glow and how his eye didn’t curve upwards, he would say that Bill was really sad. Dipper averted his gaze from the demon to the ground. He didn’t know what to say, but he felt like he should be apologizing.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for kid.” Bill stated plainly, if not coldly. Silence began hanging thickly in the air, like an impenetrable fog that was driving the wedge between them, so Dipper took that as his cue to continue.

“I think I do, judging by how you don’t want to talk at all, though you always have plenty to say.”

The dream demon let out a melancholic laugh, bereft of any of the warmth it usually held. Dipper rubbed the nape of his neck. He really really messed up real bad, didn’t he?

“Do you know how much of interest I show for you? Much more than any other fleshbags. Far more than a dream demon should even have for anyone in particular. And you just go and throw it away.” Dipper made a move to get up and console Bill, but the triangle pushed him back onto the log with his tiny black hands, still hovering a feet above him.

Bill didn’t understand. Why wouldn’t Pine Tree get the hint? Deer teeth was an obvious sign of affection, and he just gave them away to Grunkle Stan for a quick buck. Bill had to wrangle the deer from another dimension (it already was difficult enough to locate that exact dimension).

Suddenly Bill was engulfed by a pair of arms as he was hugged down to Dipper’s level and pressed against his chest. 

He blinked, surprised.

The chest that his front side was pressed against was warm, and he could hear the kid’s heartbeat quickening and thumping in his rib cage like a trapped bluebird frantically waving its wings. It kept pulsating nevertheless, firm and strong. Like how Pine Tree should be on the outside too. Bill glowed brightly (literally) at the thought. Somehow, Bill liked this sensation. He liked that Pine Tree’s noodle arms wrapped so tightly around him like he never wanted to let go. Bill proceeded to mimic the action, wrapping his arms around Pine Tree too.

They hugged each other for an uncomfortable period of time before they broke away. 

“Say kid, you’re strong in the inside,” Bill blurted out.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Uh, thanks?” 

Finally, an acknowledgement of all his efforts! “Yeah, your heart was racing exactly a mile a minute and I thought that it was pretty neat because if you went any faster than that, I’d say that you would launch yourself into tachycardia! Or even better, cardiac arrest! I mean, that’s not how you’re supposed to die, being an all-knowing demon and all, I should know that, but time is an illusion and the future is fickle! So even if-“

“I get it, I get it,” Dipper promptly cut him off, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

He didn’t realized he had smiled until it was too late. He saw the demon’s bright yellow was tinted a pink hue, and the darn triangle’s eye had already taken a form mirroring a camera lens and as the demon consciously blinked, there was the sound of a click.

He had been fooled. Bill wasn’t really upset! God!

“God isn’t here!” The mind-reading demon answered.

“BILL!” Dipper chased after the demon, who had already began darting away higher and further from reach, still airborne, and a smug look in his eye, which also melded into the eye he was so used to seeing. The demon cackled.

“DUMB FLESHBAGS, SO EASILY MANIPULATED WITH EMOTIONS!”

Though the pink in his yellow did not go away.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so appreciate if you give commments to point out if I had made any grammar mistakes!  
> (or kudos, if you liked it)


End file.
